


La coloc' sous la montagne

by Toxicookie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fantastic Racism, Humor, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicookie/pseuds/Toxicookie
Summary: Dans la paisible ville de Laketown, Thranduil et son fils emménagent dans l'immeuble tenu par Bard. malheureusement pour eux, ils ignorent que le bâtiment est infesté par les nains, et qu'ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup l'arrivé d'un elfe chez eux...***cette histoire est partie d'une blague entre mes soeurs et moi: que se passerait il si tous les personnages du Hobbit vivaient dans le même immeuble?j'espère que vous apprécierez.





	1. Au commencement...

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour :)  
> ceci est ma première histoire posée ici, soyez indulgents svp.

Tout a commencé il y a bien longtemps. Dans un royaume, loin d’ici, vers l’est. Un de ceux…qu’on ne trouverait plus en ce monde, aujourd’hui.  
C’était la ville de Laketown. Une ville tout à fais charmante, où il faisait bon vivre, connue pour son marché traditionnel et sa culture des géraniums. Cette petite ville paisible avait attiré l’attention d’une personne on ne peut plus respectable : mr Thranduil, honorable rentier, et son fils, Legolas.  
Cherchant un endroit où s’installer, il avait trouvé un immeuble où le loyer était bas, tenu par un certain mr Bard. Il avait aujourd’hui rendez vous pour visiter son futur appartement.

« Bonjour. » dit mr Bard. « Vous êtes mr Thranduil ? »  
« Oui, c’est ça. Je viens pour visiter l’appartement. »  
« Oui, bien sûr. Suivez moi. »

L’homme le mena dans l’immeuble.

« Bon, votre appartement est au 3éme étage. Ici, au rez de chaussée, il y a mr Gandalf. Au 1er étage, c’est mr Bilbo. Et au 2éme étage, c’est mr Thorin, qui fait une colocation avec ses amis et ses neveux. Il y a un 4éme étage, mais il est inoccupé pour l’instant. Ma maison est juste en face de l’immeuble, donc si vous avez un problème, n’hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Mr bard partit, et laissa Thranduil et Legolas monter leurs affaires. Ils étaient lourdement chargés et décidèrent de s’arrêter au 1er étage pendant quelques secondes. Bilbo, dans son appartement, entendit du bruit à son étage et sortit voir de quoi il s’agissait. 

« Bonjour. » dit il en voyant les deux elfes. « Vous êtes les nouveaux voisins ? »  
« Oui, c’est ça. Et vous, vous êtes mr Bilbo ? »  
« Tout à fais. Laissez moi vous aider à monter vos affaires. »

L’aimable hobbit discuta avec les elfes en les aidant à monter leurs valises. Ils redescendirent pour chercher le reste. Mais une fois sur le parking de l’immeuble, la petite Peugeot blanche de Thranduil, garée entre le vélo de Bilbo et le vieux tacot de Gandalf, se fit emplafonner par un énorme mini bus.  
Sous les yeux injectés de sang de l’elfe, Thorin en sortit. 

« Qu’est ce que c’est que cette bagnole ? » dit il. « Et pourquoi est elle garée à ma place ? »  
« Excusez moi » rugit Thranduil. « Mais c’est MA place ! »  
« Un elfe ! Qu’est ce qu’il fiche ici ? »  
« Vous avez quelque chose contre les elfes ? »  
« Uniquement quand ils sont garés à ma place ! »

Bilbo intervint pour séparer les deux idiots. Thranduil s’en retourna dans son appartement en grognant.

« Des elfes dans l’immeuble… » Dit Thorin. « Je n’aime pas ça du tout. Les elfes sont comme des serpents. Il faut trouver un moyen de s’en débarrasser. Je vais en parler aux autres… hinhinhin… »


	2. La sirène sous la montagne

Le soir même, les nains tenaient un conseil de guerre.

« Ça ne peux pas se passer comme ça » dit Dwalin. « On ne va pas laisser ces sales elfes nous insulter sans réagir ! »  
« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » dit Balin. « Nous devons les chasser avant que ça ne devienne invivable ! On ne peut pas vivre avec les elfes ! Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! »  
« Oui » dit Bonfur. « Mais comment les faire partir ? »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit Thorin avec un rire machiavélique. « j’ai un plan… »

***

« Thorin, je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ? » demanda Bilbo.  
« Il se passe, maître hobbit, que nous faisons ce soir un karaoké. Vous êtes invité, naturellement. »  
« Merci, mais pourquoi ne pas inviter les elfes ? Nous pourrions ainsi leur souhaiter la bienvenue. »  
« Ces elfes ne sont PAS bienvenus ! Aussi longtemps qu’ils seront la, je ferais tout ce qu’il faut pour les faire partir. »  
« Je vois… vous organisez cette soirée uniquement pour embêter les elfes… enfin, Thorin, grandissez ! C’est idiot ! Ils ont autant le droit que vous de vivre ici ! »  
« Ne me donnez pas de leçons ! Si vous ne voulez pas venir, restez chez vous, mais ne gâchez pas notre fête ! »

Bilbo réfléchit. Il n’avait rien contre les elfes, mais si il ne venait pas à cette fête, Thorin lui en voudrait… il décida qu’il ferait acte de présence, mais ne chanterait pas de chanson. Ça devrait aller.  
Il se présenta donc à la porte des nains vers 19h. Thorin lui ouvrit.

« Ah, Bilbo. On ne vous attendait plus ! Entrez ! Nous allions commencer ! »

En voyant les visages machiavéliques des nains, Bilbo regrettait déjà d’être venu.

***

À l’étage du dessus, Thranduil, en pyjama, se préparait à boire sa tisane du soir en regardant la télé, quand ses oreilles furent assaillies par un bruit extrêmement désagréable : un nain (encore eux) qui chantait une chanson paillarde d’une voix grinçante, semblable à un crissement d’ongle sur un piano.  
Legolas, en pyjama également, sortit de sa chambre.

« Que se passe t il, père ? »  
« Il se passe que je vais descendre étrangler une dizaine de nain ce soir ! »  
« Père, non ! Si Bard l’apprend, il nous chassera. Attendons un peu, peut être se calmeront ils ? »  
« J’attendrais jusqu’à 22h. Si à 22h01 j’entends un bruit, ils vont savoir ce que ça fais d’emmerder deux fois le même elfe ! »

***

Un étage plus bas, Dwalin, un petit chapeau sur la tête e un micro à la main, criait plus qu’il ne chantait.

« Allez, viens boire un ptit coup à la maison ! Y’a du blanc, du rouge et du saucisson ! »

La chanson n’étant déjà pas bien inspirée, les hurlements de matou en chaleur de Dwalin la rendaient juste infâme. Bilbo se tourna vers Thorin.

« C’est insupportable ! »  
« Au contraire ! C’est parfait ! Qui d’autre veut chanter ? »

Bofur leva la main et on lui donna un micro.

« Non… rien de rien… non, je ne regrette rien… »

Bofur était plutôt bon chanteur. Après le massacre de ses oreilles par Dwalin, Bilbo était très heureux d’entendre quelque chose d’agréable. Thorin, beaucoup moins.

« Ça suffit ! » cria t il. « Il nous faut quelque chose qui leur ruine les oreilles pour plusieurs générations ! Qui d’autre veux chanter ? »

Kili et Fili levèrent la main et Thorin leur passa le micro.

« don’t wake me up, up, up, up, up, up ! »

La baisse de niveau était flagrante. Bilbo avait du mal à savoir ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l’aise, entre le fait que la chanson n’ai qu’une parole répétée en boucle, ou le fait que les deux chanteurs étaient à fond malgré le bide intégral dans la salle. En effet, tous les autres nains se regardaient comme s’ils venaient de voir un spectacle navrant, et en un sens c’était le cas.  
Thorin leur arracha le micro après le 130éme « don’t wake me up ».

« Qui veut chanter ? »

Personne ne leva la main. Thorin attendit quelques secondes, puis dit :

« Puisque c’est comme ça, je vais chant… »  
« Moi ! Moi ! » Hurla Balin. « Je veux chanter ! Passe moi le micro ! »

Thorin lui donna le micro à contrecoeur, et Balin commença, sans grande conviction, un rap en Kuzdul. Mais son impassibilité et les paroles parlées ressemblaient bien plus, aux yeux de Bilbo, à une oraison funèbre qu’à une chanson. Quant il eut fini, il passa le micro à Bilbo.

« Moi ? » dit le hobbit. « Non, non. Vraiment, je ne sais pas chanter ! »  
« Peu importe ! » répondit Balin. « Moi non plus. L’important c’est d’éviter à tout prix que Thorin ne mette la main sur le micro, sinon nous sommes tous perdus ! »  
« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Peu importe ! Chantez, vite ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi chanter, Bilbo commença une chanson d’amour hobbit.

« Et nous danserons ensemble dans les près… »

Il s’aperçut que Thorin le regardait d’un air amoureux, mais il se dit qu’il devait avoir mal vu. A la fin de sa chanson, celui-ci reprit le micro, sous les yeux terrifiés de Balin.

« À mon tour ! »  
« Vous savez chanter, Thorin ? » demanda Bilbo, pour faire la conversation.   
« Et comment ! À Erebor, on m’appelait la sirène sous la montagne ! Écoutez moi ça ! »

Il prit une grande respiration, et Bilbo s’aperçut que les nains se mettaient de la ouate dans les oreilles, ce qui n’avait rien de très rassurant.

« EEEEVRY NAÏTE INE MAÏE DRIME , AÏE SI YOU, AÏE FILE YOU! ! »

Bilbo eut l’impression que ses yeux allaient êtres expulsés de ses orbites. Ce n’était pas seulement fort et suraigu, c’était surtout abominablement faux. Il se boucha les oreilles avec toute la ouate qu’il pu trouver.

***

Bard entendit un grand bruit, comme le hurlement d’une banshee esseulée dans la nuit. Il regarda par la fenêtre, persuadé que le bruit venait de son immeuble. A peine eut il tourné la tête que les vitres de tout le quartier explosèrent en milles morceaux, et une voix nasillarde et faussa beugla : 

« LOV CANE TOUCHE JUSTE OANE TAÏME, ANDE LASTE FAUR, EUH LAÏÏÏFETAÏME !!! »

Décidé à sauver son immeuble, il courut vers la source du bruit.

***

Au premier étage, Bilbo serrait les dents quand il vit que quelqu’un essayait d’ouvrir la porte. Il l’ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Thranduil, en pyjama, les yeux injectés de sang.

« Thranduil ? Que… qu’y a-t-il ? »  
« Qu’y a-t-il ? QU’Y A-T-IL ? il y a un nain ici qui hurle comme si on allait l’égorger, et je compte bien l’achever ! »  
« NIIIRE !!! PHAARE ! OUEREEEVEURE YOU HARREEE !!! AÏE BILIVE ZAT ZEUH EURTE DOEUZ, GO OOONEE!!!”  
“Je suis désolé, Thranduil, mais je ne peux rien pour vous! Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau ! »

Bilbo referma la porte au nez de l’elfe, au moment où Thorin terminait sa chanson.

« Alors ? »  
« Euh… merveilleux, Thorin… très beau ! Mais nous devrions arrêter, des gens pourraient appeler la police. »

À ce moment, les nains entendirent un hurlement qui provenait de l’étage du dessus.

« Libéré, délivré !!! Je ne mentirais plus jamais !!! »  
« C’est encore l’elfe ! » dit Thorin. « Personne ne lui as dit qu’il chantait comme une casserole ? »

À cet instant, le micro de Thranduil et toutes les lumières de l’étage s’éteignirent et bard arriva en tenant un fusible dans la main.

« Bon. Essayons de rester calme. Premièrement, vous allez me dire qui a fais éclater toutes les fenêtres de l’immeuble. Deuxièmement, cette personne va me rembourser ! Et enfin, se taire à jamais !! »  
« C’est l’elfe. » dit Thorin d’un air innocent. « Il arrête pas de chanter depuis tout à l’heure. »  
« Ah nan mais alors là, c’est la meilleure ! » hurla Thranduil. « Vous nous cassez les oreilles depuis des heures ! C’est vous qui avez éclaté les fenêtres ! »  
« JE ME FICHE DE VOS HISTOIRES !! » cria Bard. « Je n’ai pas que ça à faire ! Remboursez moi tout de suite ou vous êtes tous virés ! »

Au final, chacun mis un peu d’argent pour rembourser.

« Père. » dis Legolas. « Laissons ces nains. Ne nous abaissons pas à leur niveau. »  
« Au contraire, mon fils. Contre le mal, rien ne marche mieux que le mal. Demain, c’est Halloween, et tu vas m’aider à préparer ma vengeance… héhéhé… »


	3. This is Halloween

Alors qu’il rentrait du marché, Bilbo croisa dans l’ascenseur Thorin, qui portait un bidon remplit de sang.

« Bonjour, Thorin. »  
« Bonjour, Bilbo. »  
« Que… qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? Vous… vous avez tué quelqu’un ? »  
« Pas encore, mais ça va pas tarder. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« J’ai bien l’intention de faire la peur de leur vie à ces saletés d’elfes envahisseurs. A cette fin, j’ai besoin de ce bidon. »  
« Thorin, enfin ! La fête d’Halloween est une fête où nous sommes censés honorer les morts, et donner des bonbons aux enfants… pas terroriser tout un immeuble ! »  
« Mais je ne terroriserais pas tout l’immeuble, juste les elfes ! »

À ces mots, il sortit de l’ascenseur. Bilbo le suivit jusqu’à l’appartement, et vit Kili déguisé en démon et Fili déguisé en ange, passer avec un panier rempli de bonbons.

« Bonjour, vous deux ! Que faites vous ? »  
« Bonjour, msieur Bilbo ! On fait la récolte des bonbons. On est à peine majeurs, alors les voisins nous en donnent plein. On va aller essayer chez les elfes si ils en ont ! »

Ils prirent l’ascenseur et disparurent. Bilbo rentra chez lui. Une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, il entendit un bruit, comme si on frappait à la porte des nains. Il sortit et vit Legolas dans la cage d’escalier, attendant qu’on lui ouvre la porte. Sachant que quelque chose se tramait, il se cacha derrière une plante verte. Thorin ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, bonjour, elfe. En quoi puis je vous être utile ? »  
« Mon père ne se sent pas bien, auriez vous des médicaments contre le mal de tête ? »

À ce moment, une forme blanche passa en un éclair derrière Legolas, effrayant Thorin.

« Qu’est ce que c’était que ça ? Un fantôme ? »  
« Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? » dit Legolas. « Un elfe est mort ici il y a longtemps. Il a été tué par des nains, et il revient tous les ans pour se venger ! »  
« Bien sûr, oui. Je n’y crois pas une sec… »

À ce moment la, la forme blanche repassa et effleura Thorin, qui sauta dans les bras de Legolas en lançant un hurlement de petite fille apeurée.   
En regardant au plafond, Bilbo aperçut Thranduil, assit sur une poutre, jouant à manipuler une marionnette de fantôme.

« Mon dieu » pensa Bilbo. « Ils n’arrêteront jamais ? »

Thorin referma la porte en tremblant. Bilbo se dirigea vers les elfes.

« Franchement, vous deux ! Vous n’avez pas honte de vous abaisser à leur niveau ? »  
« Non, absolument pas ! » répondit Thranduil. « Ils vont payer pour m’avoir empêché de dormir ! Venez, Bilbo. Vous allez nous aider à organiser notre vengeance ! »  
« Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça ! »

Bilbo fut traîné de force jusqu’à l’appartement des elfes. En arrivant, il constata que tout était en désordre. C’était étrange, étant donné que les elfes étaient plutôt maniaques.

« Père ? »  
« Oui, Legolas ? »  
« Quelqu’un a dérangé nos affaires. »  
« Oui, c’est étrange… »

Un bruit se fit entendre dans une pièce. 

« Ça vient de votre chambre, père ! »  
« Je comprend… ce sont ces sales nains qui nous font une farce ! Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas prendre ! »

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, laissant Bilbo. En regardant vers la cuisine, il vit une ombre se déplacer. Thranduil sortit de sa chambre.

« C’est bizarre, il n’y avait personne… ça doit être mon imagination. »  
« Je ne crois pas père. Moi et Bilbo avons vu une ombre dans la cuisine. »

Thranduil s’y précipita.

« Non, il n’y a rien d’anormal… je ne sais pas… »

La tension commençait à monter, lorsqu’un livre tomba seul d’une étagère, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Un fantôôôme !!! » hurla Thranduil en sautant dans les bras de son fils.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l’entrée, et une flaque de sang se forma sous la porte. Bilbo comprit ce qu’il se tramait. Ce n’était pas un fantôme ou autre esprit. C’était Thorin. Il s’approcha de la porte sous le regard effrayé de Thranduil et essaya de l’ouvrir : elle était verrouillée. Il murmura :

« Thorin, je sais que vous êtes derrière ! Arrêtez, c’est idiot ! »  
« Jamais ! » répondit la voix de Thorin. « Et d’abord qu’est ce que vous fichez la ? Vous pactisez avec l’ennemi ? »  
« Mais pas du tout ! Ils m’ont traîné jusqu’ici et… »  
« Ils vous ont capturé ? Attendez une seconde, je vais vous sauver ! »

À ce moment, les lumières s’éteignirent et Thranduil hurla à la mort.

« ON VA MOURIR !! TOUS AUX ABRIS !! LES FEMMES ET LES ELFES D’ABORD !!! »

Thorin en profita pour ouvrir la porte et attraper Bilbo qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il entendit derrière la porte la voix de Thranduil :

« ILS ONT EU BILBO !! ON VA TOUS Y PASSER !! »

Puis Thorin le serra contre lui.

« Dieu merci, ils ne vous ont rien fais ! Ça aurait pu mal se finir ! »

À ce moment, Bard, l’air énervé, fit son apparition.

« Les voisins se plaignent qu’ils entendent des hurlements de terreur. Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de fêter Halloween, mais il va falloir être un peu plus… »

En découvrant la scène devant ses yeux, son regard passa de Bilbo à Thorin, de Thorin au bidon qu’il tenait, et du bidon à la moquette recouverte de sang.

« Retenez moi, je vais tuer quelqu’un. »

Tout à coup, Thranduil et Legolas défoncèrent la porte en criant « ON VA VOUS DELIVRER, BILBO !! » et tombèrent nez à nez avec Bard, un air assassin peint sur le visage.

« Ma moquette… ma porte… je vais vous trucider !!! »

À ce moment, les 12 nains restant sortirent de l’appartement de Thranduil. 

« VOUS NE TOUCHEREZ PAS À THORIN !! »  
« MAIS QUE FONT TOUS CES NAINS DANS MON APPARTEMENT ?!! » cria Thranduil.  
« ET OU SE SONT ILS PLANQUES? SURTOUT ?! » Reprit Legolas.

Un pas lourd retentit.

« SILENCE ! QUE SE PASSE T IL, ICI ? »

Gandalf apparut sur le palier, en peignoir rose, un masque de beauté sur le visage. Toutes les personnes présentes hurlèrent de peur devant cette vision d’horreur.

Au final, chacun regagna son appartement, et Bard partit en promettant qu’un jour il les virerait tous.


End file.
